1. Fields of the Invention
This invention is directed to a timepiece operated by solar cells, more particularly to a timepiece having a light guide means which transmits incident light to each of a plurality of solar cells incorporated within the timepiece to operate the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been provided a large variety of timepieces of the type powered by solar cells, one example of such prior devices being illustrated schematically in FIG. 1 in which a plurality of flat-shaped solar cells 2 are arranged circumferentially along the periphery of the casing 1 with each light sensitive surface facing upwardly to attain maximum efficiency of receiving incident light. As is seen from the above, there should be a certain restriction in the structural design of such prior device that each light sensitive surface which is one of the major surfaces of each flat-shaped solar cell has to be in a plane parallel with the top face so as to receive the rays of incident light as much as possible. Due to this structural restriction, there have been less freedom in the choice of the location or space for the solar cells, rendering the devices to have an almost uniform appearance. In other words, such prior devices could not be allowed to have a bold design turnover or substantial design flexibility, which is highly desired to obtain a compact arrangement of the timepiece with the solar cells. In fact, the device of FIG. 1 requires much space in the peripheral portion thereof for mounting the solar cells 2, which will certainly result in the increase in the plane dimension. The above prior device has another critical disadvantage that the connecting lines 3, which should be required to derive the electric power from the solar cells 2 and therefore be connected at the respective ends directly to the light sensitive surfaces of the solar cells 2, can be clearly seen and therefore be certainly a cause to mar the appearance of the timepiece.